Initiation
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Yuuko takes care of Watanuki's introduction into the adult world. -YuukoxWatanuki-


**Initiation**

Yuuko Ichihara was happily puffing away on her elegant ivory cigarette holder with Mokona slumbering on her side. She raised an elegant eyebrow towards the general direction of the front door. Soon enough she heard familiar footsteps walking up towards the receiving room.

The double doors opened to reveal a miserable-looking Kimihiro Watanuki. He deposited his bag on its usual corner before sitting down. She was quite surprised to see him looking so down. His usual ebullient spirit was held back.

"What's the matter?" she asked lightly.

"Nothing," the young man snapped. "It's nothing."

"Nothing means something," Mokona chirped.

Watanuki glared at them.

"Oh, is it something at school?" Yuuko guessed, grinning. She saw the circus of colors on his face. Right as always, she was. "Your problem won't get solved if you don't tell."

"Were you drinking again?" her young charge demanded. He eyed the dozen sake bottles strewn around the room. "So early too. Really, Yuuko-san, it's no wonder you're always hot!"

She waved a hand airily. "I was thirsty."

"Mokona will read your mind if you don't tell us," the black meat-bun creature threatened cheerfully "It's one of my 107 Secret Techniques!"

Watanuki shuddered at the very unpleasant prospect of Mokona peeking into his private mind. With a sigh, he looked down on his hands to hide his burning cheeks. "It's just Sex Education at school."

Yuuko perked up. "And?" she prompted.

"I don't understand most of it," was the mumbled reply. "After that, guys at gym started comparing 'conquests' or things like that. Then they turned to me and asked if I had any experience. I couldn't answer. It's too embarrassing!"

She was smiling widely now. Oh, it must have been humiliating for a young man like himself to admit that he had none! Her charge was still innocent and naïve like his mother. She sensed his wish to overcome it and his reluctance to ask for it.

"What kind of 'experience' were they talking about?" he asked aloud in a frustrated tone. Mokona jumped to his shoulder and patted him. "Do I look like a dog?" he yelled.

It only giggled and continued patting. Watanuki didn't even try to brush it off.

"Have you experienced becoming a man?" Yuuko asked gently. She looked wistful. "Do you think you're a man?"

"Of course I am," he answered, affronted "What do you think I am? I'm not a kid!"

"A kid becomes a man once he kisses a woman," she pointed out with a devilish smirk. "A man proves his mettle when he conquers a woman he wants hence the term for 'conquest'. A true man would know and understand Sex Education through experience."

Watanuki looked green.

"I know your wish," Yuuko murmured seductively in his ear "I can grant it."

"No thanks!" he said, backing away. "I don't think I can do that yet. I can live without that…"

Yuuko's smile widened as she inched closer to her ward. She blinked to show off her reddish-brown eyes and fluttered her long dark lashes. "Do you think Himawari-chan will be impressed by an untried youth? Don't you think it's better to lead her into these new experiences?"

His cheeks were flushed with color. She noticed that his breathing had slowed and he was staring at her too hard. Her hands cupped his cheeks. She leaned forward to bring her face closer to his.

"A girl wants an experienced man," she continued in the same seductive tone "Any girl will be happy to be conquered by someone like you. Wouldn't you want to initiate your beloved Himawari-chan into this world of sensual desire?"

"I-Initiate Himawari-chan…" Watanuki's face burned. He couldn't look away. It was like a frog staring straight into a snake's eyes. He couldn't move. He was hypnotized by how creamy Yuuko's complexion was and how bright were her eyes. The faintest of flushes colored her smooth cheeks. "To be a man…"

"The price will be fair," she stated in honeyed tones. He was going to give in…

"This is wrong, Yuuko-san," Watanuki murmured, embarrassed. He couldn't help but wonder why she won't let go of him. "You're my boss…"

She smiled slowly. He'd never seen that smile before. It was sweet, knowing and provocative. His eyes immediately darted to red bee-stung lips.

It was all buried fantasies. Boss and employee, older woman and younger man- she had to smile. Wishes were wishes. It was time to grant theirs. If Watanuki declined, she would applaud him. But Adam couldn't reject Eve after she offered the apple, could he?

Watanuki surprised her when he leaned forward and bridged the gap. She only felt the faintest of brushes on her lips. He stayed there, tentative, unsure. It lasted for a moment. She obliged and gave him a long and proper kiss.

Delightful sensations ran up and down his spine. It was so, so wrong. But he felt so very right. She made him feel light and delirious and _wanted_. Kissing her made him feel thoroughly and inexplicably alive.

She broke the moment.

They stared at each other, slightly dazed. Mokona was cheering.

"I-I'm sorry…" Watanuki was blushing hard. "I'm sorry for wishing for that."

Yuuko giggled like a little girl.

"Your virgin lips are worth it," she murmured as if to herself "Your first kiss is actually priceless…"

"My virginity!" Watanuki cried, aghast. "I gave it to you?! Oh my Kami-sama!!!"

She burst out laughing.

He stared at her, furious. "Were you drunk, Yuuko-san?"

"Cold sober," was her cheerful reply.

"A kiss! A kiss!" Mokona was jumping around, laughing like a maniac "Watanuki's first kiss!"

Watanuki's head dropped. He wondered if that was enough to ever cover up his debts. Why did he even let himself get into this? To think that Yuuko was the first to initiate him into the adult world!

A disbelieving smile crept up to his lips. The guys won't believe this. They won't like it if he said that he got to kiss the most powerful woman in the world and the entire universe…

He stared at her. She was still laughing that full-throated and open laughter that made her lose her cool and calculated demeanor… When she was like this, he found her really pretty.

So much for initiating Himawari, he thought wryly.

oOoOoOo


End file.
